


Taking one for the team.

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Read insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is 18 and she has grown up in the hunting life and was sent to an all girls school for 3 years. After her dad was killed on a hunt, Dean and Sam pick her up and she lives with them at the bunker and Dean keeps paying her out about going to an all girls school and whether she turned lesbian and she proves him wrong by fucking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking one for the team.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of smut in this one. It is shockingly awful though because I still can't get the hang of it. I apologise xD I do try I swear! So this turned out longer than I expected but I hope you enjoy it! - Emma xoxox

You looked up at the knock on the door. A tiny first year cowered in the doorway, staring in at the seventh years sitting at their desks, revising for exams and looking close to death. The girl scurried into the room, shoved a piece of paper in Miss Bradbury’s hand and practically ran out the room.

“(y/n), the principle would like to see you in her office.” Bradbury says, reading off the note handed to her. You narrow your eyes slightly. Why would the principle want to see you? In your three years here you’d never even spoken to her. When your dad sent you to this god awful school for girls the vice principle had dealt with everything. 

You grab your bag and after shoving your things in it you start the long walk to the principal’s office. You’re 18 now, in your seventh and last year at Moore’s Academy for Girls. You dad had sent you here three years ago when you were just 15. It was tough for you considering for the first 15 years of your life you had been a hunter. Your dad was and you had been brought up in the family business as he said. But then you almost got yourself killed and your dad had freaked and send you to a boarding school to keep you safe.   
The place was ridiculously huge, like Hogwarts but stupid. To get to the principal’s office you had to walk to the complete opposite side of the school where she had an entire section for herself to live in. 

10 minutes after your summons you finally reach the door, out of breath and sweaty. You knock twice and wait to be granted entry. You quickly learnt that in this school, manners were fucking everything. 

“Enter.” You hear called through the thick oak door. You open it and slide in, shutting it behind you and taking in the picture before you. Your principal was sitting behind her desk, and on the sofa to her right were two wannabe Hollister models, watching you carefully. 

“Urr…you wanted to see me?” You say cautiously, wondering who the two guys were.

“Yes, please sit down (y/n)” Principal Novak says. You notice she looks sad. You could read people relatively well and the fact she was definitely avoiding making eye contact couldn’t be good.

“What’s going on?” You ask in a panic, your mind instantly on your dad.

“(y/n) I have some bad news. I am very sorry to say I have been informed by these two gentlemen that your father has passed away.” Her words ring around your head without sinking in. He couldn’t be dead. He was always ok. He was good at his job. 

“There must be a mistake.” You say quietly. 

“We were there. Your father was working with us. We didn’t get to him in time. We are so sorry.” The taller of the models shares. 

“And you are?” You say sharply, glaring at him. 

“Agent Bolger. This is my partner Agent Gamling. FBI.” He says. You glance at the badge he holds up. A badge which is clearly a fake. Along with the dodgy Lord of the Rings names. So, hunters. You knew all of your dads hunting friends, who were these clowns? 

“Bolger and Gamling. That’s what you’re going with?” You ask, raising your eyebrow. The two glance at each other warily.

“These men are here to take you to your legal guardian. To organise the funeral and other formalities.” Principal Novak explains. You nod slowly, knowing full well that you don’t have any other relatives to be taken to. 

“Well there’s no time like the present.” You say, standing. “I’ll go get my things.” You get a nod of dismissal from the principal. Before dumb and dumber can follow you stride towards the door and start jogging to your dorms. 

“Hey! Wait up” You hear from behind you. Ignoring it, you pick up the pace. You slow to a walk when you spot a group of professors walking in your direction. You give them a polite smile and nod of the head, then start running again as soon as you’re past them. 

“You do realise we are faster than you.” You hear a voice say from your right. You spin round and almost fall over in the process, being saved at the last minute by someone to your left. The person who spoke was the taller of the two. When you say taller he was sell him to the circus freak kind of tall. When you glance back you see the prettier of the two. He is shorter but makes up for it with bottle green eyes, freckles and rosy red lips. Freckles behind you help you stand straight again, one hand on your arm, the other on your waist. You notice it takes significantly longer for him to remove the hand off your waist than off your arm. 

“I’m a big girl boys, I can take care of myself.” You say, walking towards the dorms again. 

“Your dad asked us to take care of you.” The taller says. You decide to refer to him as cheekbones. Making a jab at his height was too easy. 

“We need to talk to you first.” Freckles says. “We aren’t who you think we are.” 

“Well no shit Freckles. Your FBI badges are as fake as your shit names. Bolger and Gamling? Really? You’re lucky our principal is an uncultured swine and probably hasn’t even heard of Lord of the Rings. I know exactly what you and Cheekbones are thank you very much and like I said before, I don’t need your help.” You say, getting progressively more angry at the patronising way they were trying to baby you. 

“So you know about hunters?” Cheekbones says, ignoring everything else you said.

“Yes. I was one for 15 years. I hunted with my dad. Then some stupid monster tried to steal my flesh and wear it as a coat so dad freaked and sent me here.” You explain, reaching the door to your dorms. You stride in and are instantly followed as you make your way to your room. 

“Well that sure makes life easier.” Freckles says, probably more to Cheekbones than to you. “I’m Dean by the way. Cheekbones is Sam.” He says with a snort. 

“Swell. Thanks for sharing. My life sure is better knowing you wannabe models.” You say with your signature overly sarcastic eye roll. 

“Well aren’t you a little ray of sunshine.” 

“Don’t you know it.” You say with a smile and a wink, unlocking your door and walking in. Your roommate Tasha was lying on her bed reading a book and looked up when you and the guys walked in.

“Hey Tash.” You say, watching as she throws her book down and leaps off her bed in your direction.

“I heard from Nat what happened. Are you ok?” She asks frantically, pulling you into a tight hug. 

“I’m fine T, I swear. I have to leave though.” Tasha was the only thing you would miss about this place. For the past 3 years she had been your best friend.

“What?! No!!” Tash cries, clinging to you even tighter. 

“I need to pack my love.” You say sadly. She slowly detaches herself from you with a sigh, then falls back onto her bed. It’s then that her eyes fix on Sam and Dean.

“Who’s the man candy?” She asks, grinning as the pair of them shift uncomfortably in the doorway. 

“Agent Freckles and Agent Cheekbones. They’re taking me to my legal guardian to sort out the will and shit.” You explain, throwing your minimal possessions into your duffle. 

“Oooh. Men in uniform. I like.” Tash says, biting her lip. You stifle a laugh. Watching Tash flirt with guys was your favourite thing ever. She had so much confidence, it was great. “I see (y/n) has given you nicknames already.”

“I’m Sam, this is Dean.” Sam explains shortly. 

“Oh don’t worry about it honey. She does it to everyone. The first week we lived in this room together she called me legs. But she can’t call me that now. It’s not my identifying feature anymore.” Tash explains. You sigh, you should have known she would bring this up.

“Please, don’t ask her.” You say over your shoulder before Sam and Dean can say anything.

“Why?” Dean pipes up. “What changed?” 

“You just had to go there.” You shoot back, grabbing your final few things and zipping up your bag. 

“What changed?” Tasha said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “I grew tits.” 

“Oh…” Dean says slowly, a faint flush appearing in his cheeks.

“I told you not to go there.” You say, walking back to the door. “Shall we?” 

“Yes. Let’s leave.” Sam says desperately, walking straight out the door.

“Call me T, ok?” You say quietly as she jumps off her bed and gives you one last hug.

“I promise. Love you.”

“Love you too.” You reply, trying not to tear up as you walk out of your room and shut the door.

“Got everything?” Dean asks. You nod without saying anything, not trusting yourself not to cry if you opened your mouth.

“Do you want me to carry anything?” Sam asks kindly. He seems to be more in tune with emotions, and judging by the sympathetic look he is giving you he knows how much leaving Tasha hurts. You shake your head with an appreciative smile and follow in silence as you leave the school for the last time. 

“Nice car.” You comment as Dean unlocks the single coolest car in the parking lot.

“Nice…nice? Baby is the best car you’ll ever ride in.” Dean says indignantly. 

“So do you fuck the car or…?” You ask, grinning as Sam tries and fails to hide a snort of laughter. Dean gives you evils over the roof of the car and silently slides into the driver’s seat. Sam opens the back door for you to throw your duffle into and climb in after it. Once Sam is in the engine is revved and you speed onto the main road and away from your home of the past 3 years.

\-----

“Hey” You hear someone say quietly, followed by a jab in your arm. 

“No.” You reply, turning over and burying your head into the warm softness of whatever you were lying on.

“You kinda have to get up.” The voice insisted, prodding you again. 

“Shan’t.” 

“(y/n) you’re lying on my belly and I need to pee.” You hear the voice, which you’ve now identified as Dean’s, say impatiently. You slowly open your eyes and find you are in fact in the back of the impala, asleep, with your head on Dean’s stomach.

“Well this is an interesting turn of events.” You say slowly, keeping eye contact with Dean and not moving your head. "Wait...who is driving the car?!"

"We got back and when i tried to get you out the car you beckoned me in, called me your human pillow and fell asleep on me as soon as I sat next to you."

"Yeah...sounds like something I would do."

“Come on your damn head is heavy.” 

“Oh well because you asked so nicely.” You say with an eye roll. As slowly as you can possibly manage, you sit up allowing Dean to leap from the car and make a run for…well…you didn’t know. 

“This is the bunker.” You hear Sam say from outside the car. You climb out, bringing your duffle with you and shut the car door surveying what was in front of you. 

“A bunker?” 

“Yeah. Long story how we got it but it’s ours now. It’s pretty cool.” He says with a shrug, leading the way. 

As you walked into the bunker, your jaw dropped. It was huge. 

“This place is awesome.” You say, wandering around and looking into all the rooms.

“Yeah, this room can be yours.” Sam says, gesturing at one of the doors down a corridor. You skip over, dragging your duffle on the floor behind you. Sam grins when you open the door, run to the bed and flop down with a content sigh.

“This will do just fine.” You say with a small smile. 

“Glad to be of service. I’ll leave you to unpack or whatever. Me and Dean will be in the kitchen just outside if you need anything.” 

“Thanks cheekbones.” You say with a smile as Sam shuts the door behind him. As sad as you were about your dad and leaving your school, being back in the real world felt good. There was a gun on the wall and old boots next to a chair. It had a hunters feel to it and that just felt like home. 

After an hour or so you were sufficiently moved in. The smell of food was wafting under your door so you changed into some comfy clothes and ventured out to the main room. 

“Ah she lives.” Sam says, pushing a plate of food in your direction. “Dean went and got take out. We didn’t know what you want so just help yourself to whatever.” 

“Sweet.” You say with a grin, grabbing a burger and a handful of fries. 

“So.” Dean says, a grin stretching across his face. “Tell me about boarding school.” 

“It was pretty generic boarding school. Kind of shit. Nothing like Hogwarts. Ya know.” You say with a shrug, taking a huge bite of burger. You hadn’t been allowed take away food at school and this was the first you’d had in 3 years…and my god was it good.

“Nah. You went to an all-girls boarding school.”

“And?” 

“Did you have naked pillow fights?” Dean asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Oh yeah. Every day. We barely even wore clothes. Who needs them these days? Hashtag free the nips I say.” You reply sarcastically, making Sam snort into his food.

“So you’re telling me you weren’t lesbians with your roommate.” Dean said, narrowing his eyes.

“Oh now wouldn’t you like that.” You say with a sigh.

“Oh come on. You’re at an all-girls boarding school. You can’t tell me there was no experimentation at all!” 

“Well it’s just you and cheekbones over there living here. I’m assuming you two don’t experiment with each other.” 

“What?! NO!” Dean cries, scooching his chair away from Sam. 

“Nope. We have Destiel.” Sam mutters under his breath.

“Sammy that’s not a fucking thing will you PLEASE let that go!” Dean replies angrily.

“What’s…desteel?” You ask. As if on cue, a man with a dirty trench coat pops into the room. You jump up from your chair, draw a silver knife from the waistband of your jeans and are in a fighting stance before anyone can realise what’s happening. 

“Oh shit (y/n) no this is Cas.” Sam explains, jumping up and standing between the two of you. 

“Cas?” You ask, tentatively lowering your knife.

“Castiel. I am an angel of the lord. Or…I used to be.” The guy says.

“An angel…I didn’t think they were real?” You say, your eyebrows furrowing.

“Oh I can assure you, they’re real. And they’re dicks.” Dean says grumpily.

“Hold on a second…” You say, putting two and two together. “Destiel. Dean and Castiel. Do we have a gay thing here?” 

“No! It’s a stupid thing someone said and Sam won’t let it go. You’re the one who went to the all-girls boarding school” Dean protests. You sigh and slump back down into your chair, trying not to smile at the angel who was still standing exactly where he had appeared looking very confused. 

\-----

One week later, things were going well in the bunker. You’d settled into a routine, and Sam and Dean weren’t entirely unpleasant to live with. There was a constant supply of pie which you couldn’t complain about. The one thing that got on your tits though was Dean constantly asking what you did at school. How many girls did you hook up with? Were you gay? Blah blah blah. Then one day Dean had been exceptionally annoying and you’d just had enough. 

“You know what. I’m fucking sick of this. I’m not gay and let me just fucking prove it to shut you up.” You say standing up and striding over to Dean. You grab his wrist and yank him out if his chair, dragging him down the bunker towards your bedroom. 

“What are you…” Dean says as you walk into your room and slam the door shut. Before he can finish the sentence though you’ve pinned him against the door and kissed him intensely. Your hands push up his t-shirt and explore the toned muscle. Dean tenses at first but soon relaxes and places his hands gently on your hips. You however weren’t here to do gently. You pull his t-shirt off him and spin him around, pushing him backwards onto the bed. The look on his face was so damn sexy it was unbelievable. Horny was a good look on him, and who knew he’d be such a sub. You slowly unbutton your shirt and watch his eyes travel down your body hungrily. Your jeans are off next and you finally turn to the bed. Dean is staring at you, eyes wide, penis ready, arms spaghetti. You slowly crawl up the bed and kiss him hungrily, moving your hands to pin his wrists to the bed. When you break the kiss he lets off a little whine that, but his expression, was involuntary. Which in all fairness made it even hotter. You move down his body, trailing kisses down his collarbone, belly, hips, thighs and back up. You spend a little too much time on his nipples when you realise how much of a sweet spot they are for him. His belt is quickly unbuttoned and he shuffles out of his jeans leaving him completely exposed. You kiss around his cock, not quite touching it and grinning at his low moans and pleas. When you finally place your mouth around the head his hips buck and you have to push them down with your hands to keep him in place. You move slowly, teasingly, enjoying the sounds of desperation Dean is making. After a few minutes you look up and see the look of sheer pleasure on Dean’s face. You start moving back up his body again, a smirk on your face.

“You see Dean. I know exactly what I am doing.” You whisper into his ear before kissing his neck. He groans slightly and moves his hands down your body, coming to rest on your hips. You straddle him and lower yourself down, biting your lip so not to make a noise. Dean however isn’t as quiet once you start moving. Just as you get started, Dean sits upright, wraps his arms around you and flips you over so now you’re the one lying on the bed. He hovers over you with a grin, seemingly quite proud of how he was now in control. His lips move to your neck and he kisses eagerly, thrusting into you at a steady pace. You bite you lip, your hands moving down his back and pulling him closer. He starts to go faster, and soon his thrusts get sloppy. Then it’s over, and he’s climbing off you and lying down on the bed at your side. 

“Ok. I believe you.” He says, breathing deeply. 

“Dean? (y/n)?” You hear Sam calling from outside. You both jump off the bed and start dressing quickly. You hear footsteps walking up to your door, and then Sam walks in. You are still topless and doing up your jeans, Dean is wearing underwear and his shirt. Backwards.

“Urmm…” You say cleverly.

“Yeah I don’t want to know.” Sam says, looking at anywhere except you or Dean. 

“I was just making a point ok. I think it’s pretty clear to twat face over there that I am not a lesbian.” You say, gesturing at Dean.

“Yeah she knew her stuff.” He admits, grinning.

“At least someone did.” You say while pulling on your top. 

“Excuse me?” Dean says, while Sam laughs. “I think I was pretty damn good.”

“Yeah well at least you got to finish.” You say stalking out the room, grinning at Deans shouts of protests and Sam’s hysterical laughter. Living here was gunna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> For our other fics check out our tumblr :) - abitofarockyroad.tumblr.com


End file.
